The Missing Legacy
by Dapplelight
Summary: The world of Greek and Egyptian Gods collide.


The Missing Legacy

Prologue

For a long time, there was peace under Lord Howing's reign. All was silent in the little town my friends and I grew up in. Everyday, we were forced to play outside while our parents and much older siblings spoke of matter's unknown and unspoken to the younger people of the towns.

I had slowly started to notice that my friends were all disappearing into their houses, soon it was only myself, Arlena, Mira, Lena, and a girl named Jazmina, who, I heard, studied black magic. We were older now, more accepting of other children. You could say that we were in the "teenage" group now.

We, my friend's and I, asked Jazmina if she had wanted to(What do you present people say? Oh yes.) "Hang out."

She looked enthusiastic and quickly asked us if we had something planned, as if she had already thought of something. Arlena told her, more slowly, that we had nothing planned. Jazmina had squealed loudly in happiness and pulled out the smallest book in the huge pile of very large, dark colored ones that sat besides her. I read the top one, it had been entitled, Howing's Legacy: A Dark Sage's Tale.

At that moment, I had swallowed hard. Surely the book hadn't been about Lord Howing! Jazmina slapped the smaller book on other book and flipped through the pages, eagerly.

"I've been wanting to look for the Goblet of Set for a long time. Here it is." she held the open up to us. A picture of a cup that had seemed to have been thrown into chaos and fished back out again took her big surprise. I had squinted at the small text just long enough to read, "The Goblet of Set was made in..." before Jazmina withdrew it.

She explained, quickly, that this chaotic cup had been passed down from generation to generation, moved to one country, to another, when finally, the current owner had moved to this town and was now living an elderly man, with no children of his own to pass the cup to.

"We just have to find the man. I'm sure he'd give it to one of us." she had reassured.

I had been about to protest when Lena said, "Yeah, let's go find it, I bet it's better than sticking around here all day."

So we were off at a sprint down the cobble-stoned street. Why we were running? I didn't know why. I think it was because Jazmina was so eager to find the chaotic goblet. The brown boots that we wore had clunked onto the ground, loudly, as we walked.

After about an hour, we had stopped outside a small, run-down, cottage with ivy crawling along the walls. We were far out of the town. Arlena had pushed her way to the front of the group and opened the half-eaten wooden gate. It creaked open eerily and Mira had cringed at the sound.

After some protest from Mira, we all made our way down the mossy dirt path. I touched the dark wooden door, it seemed to scream at my touch and flung open. I heard Arlena take a sharp breath behind me. Jazmina had still yet to show any signs of fear.

We made our way over a moth-eaten throw-rug that stretched down a long hallway. We stopped at a door with a large marking on it. Lena reached out and touched it, Arlena did so, also. They did not move for about a minute. Then Arlena gasped and withdrew her hand like there had been a spider on the marking. Lena dropped her hand more slowly.

Arlena quickly told me what had just happened, what she had just seen through her mind's eye. I was confused. She talked about a man being tortured, the goblet we had seen with red juice being poured into it, the man being forced to drink, a long, golden sword with a curved blade and a golden hilt being wielded by a woman who looked like a queen, and then a scream.

The door swung open we all gasped. Inside was all golden, gold coins were scattered everywhere, and in the center stood a large golden pillar with a square hole cut into it. Behind the pillar stood what looked like a large bird-bath with blood in it.

I watched Arlena walk toward the basin and touch the blood.

It was the weirdest blood I had ever seen. It slipped off Arlena's finger like a watery snake and when it hit the blood in the basin, it sounded more like a hallow howl the splat of water or regular blood.

Jazmina went to reach out for the cup, but I stopped her. Instead, I slipped the piece of papyrus that was under the goblet. There was three languages written on it. Pig Latin, English, and Hieroglyphics.

"The One who sips the blood of Anubis, in the cup of Chaos, shall become long living until the drinker wishes for Death or the Blade of Ra slays them." I read aloud. I looked around at the others, who looked like deers standing in the headlights of a car. Jazmina, on the other hand, looked excited.

She grabbed the cup before I could stop her, "It's mine!" she shouted, she blood into the Goblet, but before she could drink one drop, I hit it out of her hand and it spun into the wall. As the blood gushed out of the cup, Jazmina cursed at me and pulled out a small book from the front of her tunic.

_"Followers of Set! Make these mortals bow before me and force them to watch me become immortal!" _she enchanted, sweeping her hand around the room. I heard Mira's desperate cry as we were all forced to the ground, onto our knees.

Jazmina, who now was able to do whatever she wanted, walked up to me and slapped me across the face. She leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Never trust a snake, Chatkah. It'll bite."

I called her a name that was not suitable for small children and she laughed, striding over to the fallen cup, taking it up in her hand. She refilled it and pressed it against her lips. She dropped the goblet and started screaming.

An elderly man burst into the room right before a large wave of dark light burst from Jazmina's body. We went flying backwards into the wall and I blacked out.


End file.
